


Make Me Stay for a Serenade ( Let Me Stay Forever )

by ravenishin



Category: Adventure Time, ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenishin/pseuds/ravenishin
Summary: a ryuryeong x adventure time short au !two people, one past. when they both met again years after that one little duet they had.-
Relationships: Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 7





	Make Me Stay for a Serenade ( Let Me Stay Forever )

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted in my twt acc (but i deleted it) and it was bugging me not to post this so consider this as practice for the upcoming itzy fic fest! i made a few changes here and there since the time i posted this was rushed so ..

summer night. the wind that passed through the leaves, i was shivering. it only dawned on me that I hadn't brought a jacket or atleast a sweater. i looked around, the branches where the fairy lights were put, the tree stump where we used to eat— without the décor from before, it's still the same.

"well this is a surprise, she's late."

i continued to admire the place, the scene now and the scene before. 

its been a while, though it seems like nothing has changed.

"anyway, she's late." i say mockingly. that little vampire makes fun of me one time too many. when she arrives, ill turn the tables.

"late who? boo!" 

"AH SWEET MOTHER OF LEMONGRAB" 

she quickly covered my mouth with her hand _rude by the way,_ "creatures are sleeping, calm down jeez." she faces me and slaps her knee out of laughter. if you squint a bit you might see her tearing up and all.

"oh yeah I shouldn't scream when someone scares the life out of me yep. where were you anyway?" 

she started flying to a branch above the stage.

"up here, how'd you not find .. me at all? i don't know— i thought you were used to seeing me lay here." she does a circular gesture emphasizing the branch. i stare at her with disbelief.

i cross my arms. "figure it out: you're pale, black haired, you're wearing black clothes, you're hiding in the shadows and there's zero to no light." she laughs, **again.** "okay okay fine you win this time. you sound so whiny." 

she hovers down and extends her hand to me. her eyes expressing thousands of emotions. 

"do you still remember?" 

hesitant, i still grab her cold hand. "i do."

**Good little girl, always picking a fight with me  
You knew I was bad  
Now you're spending the night with me  
What do you want from my world?  
You're a good little girl**

she changed the lyrics. 

**Bad little gal  
That's what you were acting like  
I didn't buy  
That you're that kind of guy  
But if you were  
Why was I hanging out with you?**

she looks at me. i changed the lyrics too. 

we had a comfortable silence. her hand is on my waist and the other on my shoulder, **(our height difference is really cute, I don't think ryujin agrees though)** swaying to the beat we created. it was lovely, to sum it up. 

"you like me don't you?" my eyes widened at the statement, feeling embarrassed, i looked down. 

" oh right, liked, as in past. right?" until now ryujin, i still do, but why i cant i say that out loud?

"hello? chaeryeong? you're uh— spacing out again.." she lifts her arms to my face and made me look at her.

"you're breathtaking." 

and with that, there was this feeling in my stomach. a feeling that made me want to dig a hole and hide there forever or made me feel invincible.

"i still do ryu. but you're with someone now." tears were forming and threatening to fall at that moment right there. i thought i've moved on already. 

when i heard from the locals that ryujin and princess lia were dating, i felt alone— no, betrayed. after all, those two never said anything and i thought friends tell each other everything. 

"wait. who told you that?" i felt the tears streaming down my face. i also felt her wiping them and rubbing circles on my palm.

she drags me to the edge of the stage to sit down

"peppermint butler.."

"that little circle— one of these days i'll have him as my next treat." she muttered.

"ryeongie, that was .. before actually, and i meant way back that i haven't heard about you." 

"i might have kicked you out of your own home but .. yeah i have nothing to say about that. again, i'm sorry that i did that. but now, i saw how you protect ooo and thought that you were amazing and stuff, it made me want to protect you too, you know?" 

"long story short, i've liked you since the beginning, i just brushed it off until it struck me." 

"but, i heard you're with fire princess?" her eyes never leaving mine, she softens her grip on my hand.

"if it's true then i'm happy for the both of you!" she shows her little fangs and whisker dimples and does a little clap. **very cute.**

"ryujin, you talk too much."

deep breaths and i go in for a kiss, glad that she kissed me back. i pulled away and looked at her. if she were human, i bet she'd be red as her guitar and that thought made me laugh that i bursted out laughing. later then she joins me and it was only our voices emitting in the middle of the forest. 

it was peaceful.

"we broke up. she's busy with ruling the kingdom. she said so herself but i told her i can always help her with anything so every now and then, she calls me for help." i look at her and gave her an reassuring nod then kissed her cold hand.

"play me one song please, i'll have to go get that little dog's ice cream or he'll break the tree house." i pointed at her guitar and jumped in my seat, waiting for her to play. 

"how about no."

"im leaving."

"IM KIDDING IM KIDDING stay with me or i will kick you out of your own treehouse again." she took her guitar and started to play my favourite song.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it! leave a comment below, id like to know my reader's thoughts and of course leave a kudos :DD


End file.
